


Promise

by remanth



Series: Thoughts and Reflections [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Poetry, Promise, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel makes a promise to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

I promise  
To do the best I can.  
I promise  
To not break the world again.  
I promise  
To try and do the right thing.  
I promise  
To fight by your side.  
I promise  
To try and ignore temptation  
I promise  
To stop making crossroads deals.  
I promise  
To stop trusting the wrong people.  
I promise  
To start trusting you.  
I promise  
To always come back.


End file.
